


Unseen Bits

by keywolf88



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Some angst, also mostly fluff because i'm a smut virgin, i did a thing, lots of feelings especially after day 18/19, love bobby to death, so invested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keywolf88/pseuds/keywolf88
Summary: Little in-between bits that happen only in my imagination.





	1. Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Disclosure: I've used bits of conversation and scenes from the game itself so if you recall it, it ain't mine - it all belongs to our Island Overlords, Fusebox Games.
> 
> I've never actually posted stories online for people to read but I just had to get this out. Yikes. Be kind, please.

Kai knew from the moment Bobby stepped forward with a cheeky smile and cheesy joke that he was the one to couple up with. She had no expectations for anything big to happen right out the bat but knew that at the very least, they’d have a good laugh.

Never one to beat around the bush, Kai took him aside for a bit of a chat on the sun loungers. And while a little awkward in the beginning, she found Bobby remarkably easy to talk to. As they talked, she learned that he’d been burned in the past before and as someone who came on to Love Island still smarting from her partner of two years cheating on her, she could definitely relate. It didn’t hurt that he was an excellent kisser as she found out during Truth or Dare and later that night when she stole a cheeky kiss before bed.

Her cheeks grew warm as she thought about her body pressed against his during the slime challenge earlier today. Things had heated up pretty quickly considering it’s not even been a week but she loved how he's always prepared to be playful as evidenced by the impromptu wrestling match they had during the challenge. It was great to see that they shared the same expectations for love in the villa (and in music taste, she loved his rendition of My Girl by The Temptations)–she really couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be coupled up with him right from the start.

“I hope you planned on browning that butter,” Bobby’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she sheepishly smiles at getting caught with her mind wandering.

“I was actually. Thought it might be nice to bake some chocolate chip cookies for everyone after all the drama with Lottie and Priya tonight—you know a little pick me up to ease any lingering tension.” He’s staring at her looking just a little awestruck and Kai suddenly feels a little self-conscious in her extra-large sleep shirt.

“Um…would you like to help?” She begins rambling and can’t stop herself, “Everyone else is getting ready for bed and it’ll probably be quicker with two people. I want to be done before they really do go to sleep.”

He comes around the kitchen counter and places a kiss on her cheek. “Babe, I’d love to. I think it’s a great idea, a warm gooey cookie is just the thing tonight.”

“I didn’t know you baked,” he continued after a moment as he settled into the process alongside her. “Just so you know, I’m loving it.”

“Oh yeah, I love baking. Have done ever since I was little. It’s always given me a sense of peace, you know? So, I always bake when I’m stressed out or upset or anything. And it always puts a smile on other people’s faces too so if I can help them feel better by baking a little something, why shouldn’t I?”

At this point, she’s leaning against the counter watching as Bobby sprinkles just a little bit of sea salt on top of each cookie dough before putting them into the oven. The minute he turns around he’s sweeping her into his arms and kissing her. Her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer and she can feel his heart beating, going _thump, thump, thump_, in his chest. He pulls away slowly, kissing her cheek before settling his mouth against her ear.

“You are so beautiful, Kai. And this is a huge turn-on for me.”

She shivers, feeling a fire ignite and settle into the base of her spine. She feels him smile gently against her ear, knowing that he’s cataloguing the effect he’s having on her for the future. He leans back to place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I know you said you’re baking these cookies to ease some of the tension in the villa,” His hands are on her hips now drawing soothing circles with his thumbs. “But you’re okay, right?”

Not for the first time this week, Kai wonders how lucky she is to be coupled up with this boy. She nods her head, “Yeah, it was just a little tiring tonight playing peacemaker. I figured baking would help take my mind off things.”

Unable to resist being a little cheeky herself, “this,” she motions between them, “and the massage from earlier really helps too.” She gives him a playful wink. Pink colours his cheeks and Bobby ducks his head slightly under the praise. He moves to respond but is interrupted by a soft ding from the oven.

“Ooh, cockblocked by the bell,” she teases with a soft laugh as she extricates herself from his arms.

She can feel his eyes following her as she bends over to take the cookies out from the oven. Her shirt lifts up and as it ever so slightly shows that she’s not wearing shorts, she can’t help but be a little smug.

The moment she’s set down the cookies to cool, he’s lifting her up onto the counter (a safe distance away from the still-hot tray) and is kissing her hard. He catches her bottom lip between his teeth and nips them just enough to draw out a gasp from her. When he moves to kiss up her jaw and at that spot behind her ear, she has to catch herself mid-moan.

“You’re such a tease, Kai. You look absolutely delicious in that—,”

“Oi, oi, oi!” yells Gary as he’s walking out from the bedroom. “Are those cookies I smell?” He stops short as he sees their red lips and dishevelled appearance.

“Oops, sorry mate, didn’t mean to interrupt,” he slowly backs away as Kai drops her head onto Bobby’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Gary,” Bobby says with an easy laugh. “I reckon that’s our moment done anyway. Go ahead,” he gestures to the cookies. “Kai made them for everyone.”

“Oh good,” Gary says and he walks back toward the kitchen. “Because I really want some cookies. I’ll just bring these in with me then.” He grabs the entire tray from the counter with a quick “Thanks!” and makes for the bedroom, yelling out “I’ve got cookies!” to the other islanders.

They burst into laughter.

The moment officially ruined, Kai gently kisses Bobby’s cheek before jumping off the counter. As she puts the dirty dishes away, Bobby is wiping down the counter with a damp cloth. She savours the calm that has settled over the two of them after once again falling into an easy rhythm of working in tandem.

Kitchen clean, they share another moment when Bobby pulls out a cookie he’s saved to share with her. Both let out a satisfied sigh of a job well done and all is right in the world. He perks up a little after the first bite, “Did you add—”

“Cinnamon?” she smiles, of course, he would pick up on that. “Yeah, I think it makes it taste even warmer, like Mexican hot chocolate. Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect, babe.” He gives her a quick kiss on the lips, his hands finding hers as they walk hand in hand back to the bedroom.


	2. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: As always, I've used bits of conversation and scenes from the game itself so if you recall it, it ain't mine - it all belongs to our Island Overlords, Fusebox Games.
> 
> It's a short one today, I knew I wanted to do something after the Marisol/Rocco drama but I wasn't really sure what but I wanted it to be cheesy and a little over the top. So, this baby was born. Hope y'all enjoy! :')

While the rest of the girls headed back inside the villa, Kai lingered on the roof terrace to sort through her thoughts. Her head was still spinning from the whole Rocco/Marisol fiasco, so she figured there was no better place than the roof terrace to take some time for herself. After all, where else would you go to think deep thoughts?

“What a mess,” she sighs out loud. She clasps her hands together and looks to the sky, “one drama-free night is all I ask for, please oh please, dear Island Overlords. Just one.”

“You know, people say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.” Bobby is leaning against the door, his eyes alight with amusement. Knowing that perhaps she needs a little distraction, he keeps his tone light even as it is underlined with concern for her.

_God, he is handsome, _she thinks to herself and she lets out a chuckle.

“Maybe it’s too late and I’ve already been made crazy by all the drama,” she says, placing a hand over her forehead to feign dizziness as she slumps further into the cushions.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we? Captain B. Smooth, at your service.” Bobby zips around the roof terrace like one of Rahim’s comic book superheroes before stopping in front of her.

Playing it up like a proper damsel in distress, she jumps up to latch onto his bicep, “Oh Captain! Save me from my own insanity!” It's cheesy and silly but fun and so, so, so nice to be able to think about something other than Marisol, Rocco, and Lottie. 

He gasps dramatically and says, “My lady, I fear the only cure for insanity…is a kiss!” Before she knows it, he wraps one arm around her waist and tips her backwards, lowering her into the kiss. 

Taking full advantage of the moment, her eyes close. The kiss is sweet and grants her reprieve from all the chaos currently happening in the villa. After a moment, she pulls away slowly to pop her eyes open, and tries to school her face as best she can to say in a deadpan tone, “You should’ve been an actor.”

“I know, I really missed a calling there.”

“But then again, where would I be without your sweet treats then?”

“You wound me! I should drop you right here.”

Kai raises one eyebrow in a silent challenge and swiftly has to stifle a yell when she feels him let go of her waist. She only falls for a split second before Bobby is catching her and pulling her upright.

She’s laughing and catching her breath now but he’s pleased to see the bright smile he’s come to adore. He sits them both down on the cushions and she automatically curls up against his side.

“Thanks for that,” she says smiling up at him. The darkness of night accompanied by the soft glow of fairy lights soften his features. He’s smiling gently now and she loves seeing this more private side of him. While it’s in his nature to be boisterous, there’s a quiet thoughtfulness he reserves only for her. It’s hard to get time alone in the villa, so she cherishes every little pocket of privacy they share together.

“You’re welcome,” he says before dropping a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I reckon I’d do anything to put a smile on your face.”

It’s incredible how he’s managed to worm his way into her heart. She’s only known him for six days but already she can feel herself falling hard and fast.

“I hope you know,” she starts hesitantly, afraid of bursting the calming bubble around them. “I would never crack on with someone without saying something to you first. You are my first priority.”

She’s looking into his hazel eyes again, trying her hardest to convey her sincerity. Despite his efforts to be his usual self, she knows that he was worried by the arrival of Henrik and Lucas. He tried to play it off with that poorly planned prank but she’d seen the nervousness in his eyes when she’d left for her date. Although she had gone on a date with both boys in an effort to get to know them, neither interested her. Truthfully, she did have a good time but had often found herself thinking that neither measured up to Bobby. 

His lips capture hers in a gentle kiss, silently thanking her for her reassurance. “You’re a treasure, babe.”

As they’re walking back into the dressing room, the lights dim to signal that it’s time for bed. They go through their nightly routine together before making their way into the bedroom. Already, Noah’s snoring can be heard across the room so they both walk as quietly as possible.

In the dark, she feels the tiredness from today creep into her and lets out a yawn. Bobby settles into bed behind her and hugs her close. Within his arms, she drifts off to the land of z's feeling warm in his protective embrace.


	3. Casa Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casa Amor from Bobby's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: As always, I've used bits of conversation and scenes from the game itself so if you recall it, it ain't mine - it all belongs to our Island Overlords, Fusebox Games.
> 
> Wow, this was a hard one to write. As we're waiting for the new episodes to be released, I thought this would be something interesting to try. Fingers crossed I pulled it off. Let me know!

Bobby couldn’t believe she was gone. Just like that. They didn’t even get to talk like he wanted to. He let out a frustrated sigh. Cockblocked again. They were always interrupted. Another sigh. Things were going so well until the recoupling messed everything up.

On the day they met, he had felt a resounding click. In that singular moment, everything wrong in life had aligned into something good. He hadn’t thought that she would pick him that day but she did. And it was great. She was smart, witty, so easy to talk to, and incredibly sexy.

And then Priya had briefly snatched him away from her. But it was alright because he knew they’d make their way back to each other and he got to choose her at the next recoupling. No harm, no foul. Priya was a solid girl, but he wanted to see how things worked out with Kai.

She was considerate too, like when she baked those cookies for everyone when the chaos from the villa’s first love triangle unfolded. He’d meant it when he called her the human equivalent of a perfect cupcake. A quiet chuckle escapes him. Just thinking about that night in the Hideaway got him hard but feeling weak. No girl had ever made him feel like that before. From there, it had looked like it was going to be smooth sailing straight past the finals and into blissful post-villa days.

Even his friends liked her. Called her a keeper. Told him that she had turned down other guys in the villa who had tried to turn her head.

This was messed up. She looked like she was about to cry when Lucas picked her at the recoupling. Everything was messed up now. The equilibrium that planet Bobby had achieved since meeting Kai had been shaken with that last recoupling. Now he was spinning out of orbit, further and further from the path he so desperately wanted to stay on.

When the lights switched on in the villa and the other boys started pulling themselves out of bed, he didn’t move. His bed still smelled like her and all he wanted to do was burrow in deeper. If he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he could just make out, in his mind’s eye, the curve of her body against him as she slept.

“Anyone know where the girls went?”

With a heavy sigh, he replied, “I suspect we’ll be getting a text about that soon.”

As if on cue, someone’s phone rings with a text. While the boys discussed having new girls in the villa, Bobby went to get ready for the day. He was dreading it.

The next few days progressed far too slowly for Bobby’s liking. His heart wasn’t in it. Emily, Siobhan, Shannon, Blake, their names and faces just blurred together. None of them mattered. His heart was in another villa right now and he was waiting for her to come back. 

For now, he needed to talk to Lucas. All the anger just simmering around his chest was starting to physically affect his breathing when he was around him. He really wasn’t built for drama. Lucas disrupts his couple by picking Kai, and for what? Not one day after she’s gone, and he’s already cracking on with some other bird. It’s infuriating.

“You look like you want to tear him limb from limb, mate." 

Noah is seated at the counter across from him with a knowing smirk on his face. “You’re shooting him a certifiable death glare. Rahim’s comic book villains are likely to be jealous.”

“It’s killing me,” Bobby replies. “The anger, I mean. How can he disrespect her like that? He picked her at the recoupling and even if things weren’t going to work out, how can he just crack on with someone else knowing she’s going to be in danger of going home? He doesn’t even like Blake that much. Did you hear him going on about her earlier?” Doing his best Lucas impersonation, “She’s fit but that’s all she is.”

Bobby stops abruptly and sighs, becoming acutely aware of who he was ranting to, “Sorry, Noah. I know you’re in the same boat with Hope and Jakub and all. He’s not exactly being subtle about it either.”

Noah is about to respond when both hear a phone ring out in the distance and Rahim’s voice yelling “TEXT!” With a resigned look at each other, they head into the living room where more drama is definitely about to unfold.

A rock the size of Jakub’s bicep settled into the pits of Bobby’s stomach as he watched a video of the girls at Casa Amor. No one moved or spoke for a few minutes. All too busy processing what they’d just seen.

“Well, that was—” Rahim started, before being abruptly cut off by Lucas. 

“It certainly looks like it’s time for all of us to crack on with someone else.”

“Oh please,” Bobby scoffs. “You started grafting the minute she was gone. You don’t get to use this video as an excuse to pie Kai off.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “You watched the same video I did, mate. She’s clearly not as loyal as you believe. I bet you that she’s grafting on some other bloke right now.”

Bobby shakes his head, “I can’t stay mad at you for picking her at recoupling, even though we all know she wasn’t your first choice, because you had every right. But I can sure as hell be mad at you for disrespecting her like this. It wouldn’t be as much of a problem if you really liked Blake, but you don’t. You’re with her because you’re mad at Kai for being mad at you when you picked her.” 

Visibly shaking now, Bobby continues, “You can say all you want that _you think_ Kai isn’t loyal but _I know_ for a fact that she doesn’t say what she doesn’t mean. She told me once that she’d never stray like her ex. I trust her. That video was edited to stir shit up and obviously, it’s succeeded but it’s also succeeded in reaffirming my feelings for her. Now, I’m not built for drama and I hate having beef with people, but if this stunt of yours sends her home, I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you.”

Pushing past Lucas, Bobby heads up to the roof terrace. Having it out with Lucas had eased the pain in his chest a little but not completely. It was probably just her part in the challenge anyway, he rationalized. She was only in the video for a couple of seconds. Surely if she found someone, there would’ve been more?

Now that he's alone, he's completely bricking it. He trusts her completely, of course, but he couldn’t begrudge her the opportunity to find out if there was someone else she got on with better than him. Not when he knows she wants him to be happy too. He just hopes that she’s as happy with him as he is with her.

This was messed up.


	4. stick or switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is absolutely bricking it. This is it, the moment of truth. Stick or switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: As always, I've used bits of conversation and scenes from the game itself so if you recall it, it ain't mine - it all belongs to our Island Overlords, Fusebox Games.
> 
> another short bobby POV. share your thoughts! xx

Bobby is absolutely bricking it. This is it, the moment of truth. He’d opted to stick instead of switch because let’s be honest, none of these girls holds a candle to Kai. _But what if she met another great guy and brought him to the villa? _He needed to stop thinking like that. He was fairly sure that he knew how she felt about him and he had no reason to worry. She wasn’t the type of girl to string guys along…_right?_

He gives himself a shake, trying to get rid of the self-doubt. His previous lovers really did a number on him. Once you’ve been cheated on, you find it hard to trust your partner. Hearts are fragile things, he’d learned. Big Jonno had to literally drag him out of bed the last time it had happened, he’d almost been catatonic. Kai had somehow managed to affix herself beyond the walls he’d built and onto his heart. Sometimes, he thought he could feel his organ shifting, twisting, expanding, to make room for her.

He’s wringing his hands now, his nerves making them slick with sweat. Calm, calm, he needs to be calm. From his peripheral vision, he barely registers Noah and Gary heading outside to meet the girls.

“Bobby,” Rahim’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “I’ve been trying to get your attention mate. Stop worrying. We all know Kai’s only got eyes for you. Just think about how happy she’ll be to see you.”

Right. Right. Just think about the positives. He feels a smile pull the corners of his lips as his thoughts settle on Kai. Excitement and adoration begin to pool in his belly. Already he feels the beginnings of what must be love taking root in his heart, growing deeper and deeper every day. And as he walks out toward the fire pit, he’s hyped up, and ready to sweep her up like the precious bit of gathered dirt she is. He lets out a chuckle, probably not his best line, that one.

“I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on because the man with the fastest fingers in the villa is back, and he’s single and ready to mingle!” A smile breaks out on his face when he sees _her_ sitting there by herself with a grin as big as his own.

“It looks like I’m not the only one. Looking gorgeous as always, Kai,” he says with a wink and a laugh when he sees her blush.

He turns to make introductions, shaking hands with Graham and Elijah, all the while sneaking looks at her. She looks genuinely relieved and her smile lights up her face, instantly erasing any doubt that she stayed loyal for _him and only him._ With a semblance of balance returning to planet Bobby, he gives Marisol a giant bear hug.

“Get in, girl! You found yourself a right treat.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Marisol responds. She angles her head over to Kai, “She could’ve checked herself into a convent with how loyal she was to you in Casa Amor. You’re a lucky guy.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“I knew you’d stick,” Kai says with a soft smile as he sits by her. He returns her a quick grin and boops her nose with a finger.

“You know me, I couldn’t be any stickier if you rolled me in jam.” There’s laughter in her eyes, and his chest tightens from the sheer force of his heart putting itself back to rights. All the negativity from the past few days, his nerves, anxiety, anger at Lucas—all of it is rapidly expelled by how genuinely happy she is. Yup, he’d do anything to put a smile on her face.

When Lucas walks into the villa with Blake, he feels her fingers threading into his. They’re both single now. Honestly, he can’t really be fussed because even if they did get kicked off the island, they’d still be together. From her seat, she offers Lucas a true smile.

“I’m glad you met someone, I’m happy for you.”

Lucas and Blake look slightly taken aback like they expected Kai to react the way Siobhan did earlier with Jakub. Bobby tries hard to fight his smug smile. Obviously, they don’t know his girl well; not only is she too classy for tantrums but she clearly had no feelings for the other boy.

Lucas sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, “Really? You’re a better person than me, Kai. I know I’d be raging if the tables were turned.”

With the stick or switch revelation ceremony settled, everyone starts to head back into the villa. Although everyone is chatting, all Bobby can concentrate on is the feel of Kai’s hand in his. He’s so caught up in it that he almost misses Chelsea’s question.

“Don’t you think Blake and Kai are similar?”

“Lucas does have a type for confident girls who know what they want. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Kai answers with a smile. Bobby drapes an arm across her shoulders, lightly kissing her temple when she leans into him.

Blake frowns, “I’m don’t see it. Kai is one of those girls that has to try all the time just to look good. That’s not me and it’s not what Lucas wants. I know she’s been trying so hard this entire time and all I did was be myself.”

There’s an awkward silence and Bobby feels Kai stiffen. He frowns. Placing his mouth by her ear, he whispers, “She’s absolutely wrong about you, babe. You’re the human equivalent of a perfect cupcake remember? You’ve done nothing but be yourself here, and we all know that your acting is no match for mine.”

She chuckles, "Yes, Captain B. Smooth really should've been on prime time telly." Although her eyes are still teary, her shoulders are relaxed, and Bobby mentally gives himself a pat on the back. _Sadness successfully diverted for now. Nothing is allowed to ruin my reunion with her. _Shooting a glare toward Blake, he steers Kai further away from the group. 


	5. baking with bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Jo took Bobby out on a date, Kai had been itching to bake up a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: As always, I've used bits of conversation and scenes from the game itself so if you recall it, it ain't mine - it all belongs to our Island Overlords, Fusebox Games.
> 
> Drop a comment if you feel like! :)
> 
> Listening to: The Beatles 'With A Little Help From My Friends', 'Something', The Archies 'Sugar, Sugar', Elton John 'Tiny Dancer'

Ever since Jo took Bobby out on a date, Kai had been itching to bake up a storm. But between running between Elisa and Jo to put out fires, she’d not had time to do anything for herself. Then, she magically put everything to rights at the cabanas because, clearly, crisis mediation is her expertise. At least she was able to release some of her stress by cooking dinner for everyone else, even if Elijah kept going on and on about kitchen bits. Honestly! All she wanted was to cook in some relative peace.

With some time to herself now, she starts baking with a singular focus fueled by determination. This is how it begins, one afternoon in the villa, with everyone else doing God knows what. Kai is haphazardly humming the tune to ‘With A Little Help From My Friends’ while stirring a mixing bowl filled with chocolate batter. There are smudges of something dark red on her extra-large sleep shirt that’s tucked into shorts and flour clinging to escaped strands of hair from the messy bun meant to keep it away from her face. Beads of sweat cling to her brow from her efforts, and she’s so absorbed in her task that she doesn’t notice Bobby coming to sit by the counter.

He watches amused as she lifts her spatula and sings, “Do you need anybody? I need someone to lo-oo-ve. Ohhhh oh oh oh woaah, I get by with a little help from my friends.” Her actions cause a glob of what he identifies as brownie batter to land on his forearm. As he licks it, because it would be a waste to just wipe it off, he tastes the familiar combination of chocolate with espresso powder and cinnamon that she loves so much.

Watching her sing and dance around the kitchen, he can’t help but think,_ something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover._ Silently chuckling that he’s thinking Beatle’s songs, he grudgingly admits to himself that cheesy they might be but they ring true. She certainly is like no other.

After a few minutes of quiet observation, he jumps in to belt out a song he quite thinks is appropriate in this situation. 

“Sugar, ah honey, honey. You are my candy guurl.” 

And has to laugh when she turns to him with wide eyes, a light blush blooming across her cheeks. Recovering quickly from her shock, she responds with, “Sweeeet Caroline, ba, ba, ba, good times never seemed so gooood.”

This time he bursts into laughter.

“Is there a reason why you’re baking brownies, Kai?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Do I need a reason to bake brownies? What if I just wanted to?”

“I would believe you if I didn’t already see a plate full of cookies and a crumble, cherry, I’m guessing based on that stain you have on your shirt.”

She looks down and groans, “Bloody hell! Cherry stains are a pain to get out.” Avoiding his eyes, she blows a strand of her away from her face as she pours brownie batter into a pan. After putting the pan into the oven, she goes over to the fridge and pulls out a ball of dough.

“Come on, Mr Fast Fingers, I could use your help rolling out this dough,” says Kai as she throws the dough ball in his direction.

Catching it, Bobby frowns. Now he knows something is definitely wrong. Walking to the other side of the counter, he sets the dough down and grips her shoulders, twisting her to face him.

“Hey,” he hooks a finger under her chin when she moves to look away. “Hey, look at me, Kai, please. What’s wrong?”

His heart breaks a little when he sees her eyes brimming with tears. She sniffs and furiously wipes her eyes. “It’s stupid,” she mumbles. When he waits for an explanation, she sighs heavily.

“The last few days have just been shit. Everyone is so caught up in drama, between Shannon and Jo, and Elisa and Chelsea, I’ve basically been running myself ragged trying to maintain the peace. And it’s not that I don’t like doing it, I just wish the responsibility didn’t fall on me every time. I don’t want to be a part of the drama! They all just involve me in it and then have the nerve to say I insert myself when that wasn’t even my intention. Seriously, you’d think they’d know how to fix their own messes but they’re so caught up in their own shit,” she pauses to take in a breath.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love most of them but sometimes I just want to scream. There are times where I feel like none of the girls really care about me because that whole time I was worried about you. And I had to push my feelings aside so I could deal with their shit. Then when it’s all over and done with, I feel guilty because I know my girls have my back and maybe I was being selfish. Just ugh, this place can really do my head in. I told you it was stupid,” she finishes with a small pout.

Without hesitation, Bobby pulls her into a tight hug. “Your feelings are totally valid, love. And not selfish at all. I know you try to resolve any drama so that everyone can live in peace here. You’re like me in that sense. But here’s what a really wise woman told me once; it’s not your responsibility to fix everything.”

Kai chokes out a wet laugh and nods her head, “Yeah, I know.”

“Now what’s this about you worrying about me?”

“Erm, I may have been briefly afraid that Jo might be able to turn your head,” she responds sheepishly.

“First of all, that’s impossible,” Bobby says before planting a light kiss on her lips. “I have all that I want right here in front of me.”

“That’s such a line!”

“But it doesn’t make it any less true, babe.”

They share a gentle kiss, full of adoration for each other. Bobby can’t help but smile against her lips, lingering for just a moment, before pulling away.

“Alright, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Kai her eyes good-naturedly, an amused smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

“We’re making an apricot crostata, so get rolling! Show me what your fingers are made of,” she offers as a challenge.

“I’ll show you! This dough is going to get Chef Bobby’s special finger treatment,” he leers while waggling his eyebrows.

“You just made that sound way grosser than it needed to be,” she laughs. “Just roll out the dough, Bobby.”

“Ooh, bossy. I like it.”

Once the crostata is in the oven and the kitchen all cleaned up, they are sitting by the counter with two cups of tea and a veritable bake shop in front of them. Kai is humming a song again but Bobby can’t quite figure out what it is. The tune is familiar but for the life of him, he couldn’t put a name to it.

Giving in to curiosity, he asks, “What’s that you’re singing?”

“Tiny Dancer?” she says. “It’s by –”

“Elton John,” they say together.

Bobby stands up, offering her his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Kai looks up at him a little incredulously. “Right now? There’s no music”

“Trust me,” he says, pulling her to her feet. He starts to sway to imaginary music, the tune already playing in his head. “If I’m not wrong, it goes something like this…”

“But oh! How it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me. When I say softly, slowly, hold me closer, tiny dancer.”

Kai lays her head on his chest as she hums alongside him. Bobby rests his chin on the top of her head. He lets out a light chuckle. Standing at 5’2, she really is a tiny dancer.

“Count the headlights on the highwaaay, lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day todaaay. Hold me closer, tiny dancer...”

She looks up to him with a smile, “You are such a melt.”

“Yes, but I’m your melt.” Bobby punctuates each word with a kiss. 

When the crostata is done, Bobby pulls the tray out of the oven and serves them each a plate of piping hot apricot goodness. It’s gooey from the heat and really, really, good. He actually lets out a moan after his first mouthful.

“I can’t wait until we get to bake and cook more together in our apartment on the outside,” she says with a mouth full of pastry. Her eyes widen when she realizes her slip up, that she’s already thinking about moving in with him.

His heart constricts in happiness and leans over to kiss her soundly before she can think of a way to take it back.

_When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be._


	6. home (or i love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wakes to a face full of hair. The room is still shrouded in darkness but he can hear the beginnings of the early morning bird songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: As always, I've used bits of conversation and scenes from the game itself so if you recall it, it ain't mine - it all belongs to our Island Overlords, Fusebox Games.
> 
> I had originally planned for this to be longer but once I got to where it ended it felt right to stop it there. Drop a comment if you'd like to. I love hearing all your thoughts :)

Bobby wakes to a face full of hair. The room is still shrouded in darkness but he can hear the beginnings of the early morning bird songs. He shifts slightly, turning and tugging Kai gently so her head lay on his chest. No longer in danger of suffocating in Kai’s hair, he takes a moment to enjoy just how good it smells—a little citrus mixed with floral notes from fruits and flowers he couldn’t identify.

Even as he is blinking sleep from his eyes, his fingers traced shapes along her silhouette, just touching, feeling, remembering the landscape of her body just in case it all turns out to be a dream. It’s right here, in the stillness of the room and entangled limbs that he feels so small and giant, just beginning and endless, afraid and brave, and he _knows._

Kai shifts in his arms and Bobby stills his fingertips, not yet prepared to reveal his epiphany. She doesn’t wake, just cuddles up closer as if to prove just how much of an octopus she is. Unbidden, a smile pulls at the corners of his mouth and he can’t help but think _she’s so out of my league but she’s mine. _

From time to time he pinches himself because he feels like she’s so beyond him. But then her fingers will reach for his without words having to guide them and he grips them as though their time is running out. But it’s not. He _knows _and he’s going to make damn sure that she knows too and he’ll fight to keep her in his arms forever. All the pain he’d been through he would go through again if it meant he would meet her.

He’s so lost in thought that he misses Kai’s sleepy smile and the slightest twitch of her fingers. Doesn’t even register that she, too, is memorizing the contours of his body until her fingers brush against his inner thigh.

The first thing that pulls him down from his thoughts is the feeling of light kisses pressed to each freckle on his chest. Then, he involuntarily shivers as she strokes higher and higher until just _there_. It is only because she is so close to him that he feels the curve of her smile on his skin. When she tilts her head to look at him, his breath hitches.

“You are beautiful,” he whispers in the dark. “Good morning, lass.”

“Good morning, Bobby,” she responds as she reaches up to give him a soft kiss.

As she settles back into his embrace, he takes a moment to fully appreciate how they’ve managed to create a place to call their own amongst all the other islanders. They bask in a comfortable silence both thinking about their future outside of the villa and what comes next. For all their thoughts that are different, there are a few things that they share; like how nothing matters as long as they’re together and that everything is uncertain except for how they feel about each other because after years of miseries and hurt, they’d somehow found a home in each other.


End file.
